Leck
Leck was a Ferengi entrepreneur and a professional Eliminator. Leck was not a typical Ferengi, however – he was more interested in honing his combat skills than in earning profit. Perhaps his best skill was knife-throwing. In 2373, Leck had the opportunity to receive business advice from Grand Nagus Zek. ( ) Leck gave potential clients specific instructions to contact him only via a secure channel. In 2374, Leck was recruited by Quark to join a team of Ferengi commandos that were trying to rescue Quark's mother Ishka from the Dominion. Leck eagerly joined for the opportunity to test his skills against the Jem'Hadar. However, although he claimed he had no interest in gold-pressed latinum, he also hated being cheated – as Quark tried to do by telling the team that there was only a twenty-bar reward, when in fact Zek had promised 50 bars. Leck managed to kill one of the two Jem'Hadar on board Empok Nor in their plan to rescue Ishka, and also helped capture Yelgrun, the Vorta overseer. Upon the successful conclusion of the mission, Leck commented to Quark, "This is the sloppiest, most amateurish operation I've ever seen... If you ever do something like this again, count me in." ( ) Later that year, Rom tried to contact him on Ferenginar, but couldn't reach him as the planetary com-system had collapsed. ( ) Memorable Quotes "You see, Nagus, my father was a very astute businessman, but he had an unfortunate weakness - oyster toads. Very tasty, but sometimes toxic." :- Leck, in his first appearance. ( ) "I hope this is a secure channel?" "I followed your instructions to the letter." "Very good. What do you want eliminated?" :- Leck and Quark ( ) "I don't care about latinum" :- Leck to Quark, much to his surprise. ( ) "How do we know these schematics are accurate?" "Sir." "No need to stand on formalities here - call me Leck." "No, I meant you should call me 'sir. " "Don't be ridiculous." "You mean 'don't be ridiculous, sir " :- Leck and Nog, during prepation to rescue Iskha. ( ) "This is the eighth run-through and you haven't even hit a single Jem'Hadar. And you shot Moogie." "I could see that we weren't going to rescue her - so I put her out of her misery" :- Nog and Leck, during a training exercise to rescue Ishka. ( ) "I've never seen a sloppier, more amateurish operation in my life... If you ever do something like this again -- count me in!" :- Leck to Quark, upon rescuing Ishka. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** ** Leck is also mentioned in Background Information Leck was played by actor Hamilton Camp in his first of two Star Trek appearances. The quote between Nog and Leck, when Leck shoots the holographic "Moogie", is featured in Jill Sherwin's Quotable Star Trek (p. 346). Apocrypha Leck appears in the Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine short story Fereginar: Satisfaction is Not Guaranteed, in which, in the year 2369, he undertakes a mission that leads him to Terok Nor. It is there where he meets Quark, who happens to have a Deltan holosuite program that Leck has been after for years. Leck also successfully assassinates a Romulan Tal'Shiar operative and several Nausicaan guards. Furthermore, in late-2376, Leck is hired to break into the Glat Archive and find evidence that a marriage contract between Grand Negus Rom and Prinadora had not been dissolved. Leck found the mission extremely difficult, but also a great challenge. He managed to infiltrate the facility posing as a Torf and download the contract. External link * de:Leck Category:Ferengi